


Not Letting Go(Anytime Soon)

by lovelacegsl



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Emotional Infidelity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelacegsl/pseuds/lovelacegsl
Summary: "I can't be without you, I love you Amy" She didn't noticed when she started crying but she was "Can we go back to how things were, please?"
Relationships: Amy March & Josephine March, Amy March & Margaret March, Amy March/Fred Vaughn, Theodore Laurence & Amy March, Theodore Laurence & Josephine March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 24
Kudos: 64





	1. Void

"Keep your phone with you all the time Amy" Marmee placed her hand on her shoulder "Even on school, you heard me?"

Amy nodded even though she hadn't been listening, she was checking a message Meg had sent her of her newly made baby crochet boots

𝐌𝐞𝐠

The pattern's really pretty 

I'm omw

"Yes, mom. I heard you" 

"It shouldn't be too hard" Marmee said when she stored her phone on her back pocket of her jeans and looked at her mom, her golden hair flying around her bun "Oh my Amy, I'm gonna miss you" Amy stepped forward to hug her mother, she smelled like sandalwood and... Marmee 

"I'll miss you too, mom" Amy said in her mother's hair, feeling her hug her a little bit tighter. Pouting when they separated and she saw her mother's eyes wet with tears 

"Go, go before I cry" Marmee pressured her and she rid the uber waiting for her, she had already put her bags in the trunk, heading towards Meg's house. 

+

"I just can't believe my little sister is going away" Meg complained while John observed the exchange, Meg's house was nice and warm from the bread Meg had been doing and offered to her as soon as she arrived 

"Childhood is over" Amy said coldly and John grimaced but stayed silent "When are the babies due?" Amy asked before biting the bread 

"April" Meg answered looking concerned and Amy nodded, good, spring break. Maybe she would be able to come back to meet her niece and nephew 

"Oh that's good" Amy checked the hour on her phone, Beth's photo on her lockscreen flashing before she turned it off "I think it's time to go" John stood up and kissed his wife goodbye and Meg stood up as well 

"Here, take this" Meg said handing her a supermarket bag and hugged her sister

"What for?" Amy asked pulling away and looking inside the bag, green gloves probably made by her 

"Gloves, to keep you warm" Meg explained and Amy resisted the tears in her eyes threatening to spill and pursued her lips stumbling backwards away from her sister's touch 

"Ready?" John asked and she looked up at him, he was like an older brother she never had, always looking after the Marches, she nodded following John to his old truck climbing in without turning to look at Meg for she was sure if she looked again, tears would spill 

"Just go" Amy pressured John when he started to roll down her window, he rapidly obliged and drove to the airport 

Amy was grateful that John kept silent the whole ride, he had offered himself to drive her to the airport and everyone seemed fine with the idea, even Amy. 

He accompanied her and was sitting beside her as they waited for the call to ride the plane and fly across the sea to Europe 

"Are you scared?" John asked distantly, he was looking at the carpet and Amy closed her eyes and clenched her fists 

"I am" She admitted and he nodded taking her hand, palm to palm and that put her on ease 

"I would be scared, too. But I'm pretty sure you will be fine" He reassured and she nodded hearing the call for the plane to France, she stood up followed by John "Good luck" He said after her, she could feel his eyes on her back, rapidly she left the bags and ran to his arms 

Her big brother, it would always be like that. He hugged her back and she relished on the familiar feeling of arms around her and buried her face in his chest "You'll be fine, Amy. It's okay" She heard him whisper and she pulled back, moving away and never looking back 

+

It's not that Laurie did not love Amy, he did. More than he actually cared to admit, that was why he hadn't returned from New York to say goodbye before she left for Nice, away from him.

'You don't care about me, you never have' was one of the last thing she had said to him before their break up 'You only care about drinking and your Jo, you were barely there for me when Beth' her voice had broke back then and strode back home, leaving him with tears in his eyes in her front porch, more angry with himself than with her. 

She 𝘸𝘢𝘴 his girlfriend even if they were secretly dating, and he had been an asshole, her sister had died from cancer and he hadn't been there for her, just for Jo. His best friend, forever and always, there was a tie between them that always drove them together to laugh and to comfort and to dance. 

He have had girlfriends, of course, lots of them. But he couldn't help but think of his high school sweetheart even when they gave him head or when they were fucking. He wasn't sure why Amy had made such impression in his life and he was upset he had let himself slip that badly. 

+

He watched as Amy swayed along with the music on the living room of his friend Jesse, it was the typical high school party, it was pretty lame and he held a red cup in his hand even if he hadn't dared to take a sip from it 

There was something about Amy's face that made him swoon in delight, she was the prettiest girl in the room, in school. He could stare into her face forever, searching for something that could tell him that she liked him back the same way he did, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 

He didn't remembered when he had started to feel something else for Amy March, out of all. He had kept it as a secret, something sacred to his heart so they would still be allowed to hang together and alone, when Jo refused to accompany him to a party or when they hang at her room and watched a movie 

She was dancing in her light blue dress around her friends, swaying her hips and arms and he couldn't help but stare, he stared and then looked away when he felt his cheeks started to heat up, looking away and masking his face with something neutral that wouldn't make his feelings obvious, his heart was racing as he reached for his shirt collar 

"I'm tired, should we get going?" Amy had said and he didn't remember seeing her walk to him, she was looking up at him with her long lashes and her cheeks in a pretty shade of pink. 

"Yeah, yeah sure" He had answered leaving the cup in the counter and waving goodbye to his friends "Do you want me to order an uber?" He asked when they were outside and she shook her head, her hair finally cascading down her back, some time in the night she had unmade her braids 

"Can we walk back home?" He nodded and they started walking even though he knew it was a bad idea, being around her excited him as much as it made him nervous, stopping he looked as she took off her heels, red nails flashed before his eyes "Why are you so silent?" He had shrugged unsure of what to say or do, laughing when she ran to the park that showed them they were close to home 

She was sitting on a bench facing him, she tapped lightly the free seat beside her, he did as she bid. She smelled of sweat and honey and almonds as she always did, he felt as she laid her head in his shoulder and watched as she crossed her legs, her heels long forgotten on the ground beside her 

"Talk to me, we are friends for a reason, right?" She had said but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring at the swings and he idly remembered them in their childhood, Jo and Amy sat at the swings while he pushed them both

"It's nothing, what do you want me to say?" He had answered and he was expecting her to slap him as she looked at him with accusation in her eyes and he smirked looking at her pretty face. He had never, ever expected his feelings for Amy to be all too consuming 

She looked at his lips for a moment before she leaned in, he pinched his right forearm as she inched closer to him and swallowed when she was still there, closer to him, intending to kiss him. He watched as her lashes fluttered close and felt as she pressed her lips to his. 

Her lips were soft and he dared to close his eyes to sabour the moment, her lips molded against his perfectly and he felt desire pooling in the pit of his stomach, he had kissed a lot amount of girls but none had made him feel like he was floating around, her lips being the only thing that anchored him to earth. 

+

It was a chill night at the fancy apartment aunt March had offered to pay for her, as long as she studied and made something that made her 𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘩. 

When she was settled in she had let herself to cry, sliding against a wall, crying for Marmee, Meg, John, Jo, Father, Beth, Laurie and everything she had left behind to pursue her dreams 

She was selfish for that and she knew that, a little voice told her that it didn't matter, everyone had to left home one day or another. Jo and Laurie had left for New York leaving a hole in her chest, Meg had moved with her husband and Beth... 

She sobbed harder hugging her knees, remembering her sister's red locks and kindness, why? Why now she had to remember that? She was just a step away from accomplishing her dreams and she felt hollow

She was sure if Beth was there she would cradle her face between her hands and kiss her forehead and tell her it would be alright. It was, after all, all she needed, but she had no one. She was new to the city, she had to look for a job even if she had a scholarship and her aunt was paying for her apartment, she needed something to keep herself occupied at least, until she entered school 

She turned on her phone and searched for an specific contact 

𝐋𝐚𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐞 

I'm sorry. I love you

I know you do, but this can't keep going

Just say you love me back, please 

Was the last messages they had exchanged before they isolated themselves from one another and that kept her from texting him looking for something familiar and warm. 

They had dated for a year and a half, in secret, behind everyone's backs that only helped her desire pooling in her belly whenever they were able to be alone. 

With weak knees she stood up and walked towards her room, it had a big bed and a tv in front of it, it had creamy walls and she let herself plop down on the bed forcing herself to sleep, it was harder than she expected. She hadn't eaten anything in 5 hours and was starving 

There was nothing in the fridge and she remembered Marmee packing an envelope with some money, 'For food, don't let yourself starve, again' She had said in a tone that Amy didn't liked, she didn't liked to be reminded of her past mistakes 

There was no way she was getting out in that time of the night, less with puffy eyes and face. There was no way of starting her life in Nice at 10 pm, she knows she should've message Marmee already but she would want to facetime and she couldn't let her see she was unhappy 

+

"What was that for?" Laurie had asked Amy when she pulled away from their kiss, her hand was still fisted in his hair, she was surprised at her boldness but kissing Laurie was not something she regretted and he had kissed her back 

Amy shrugged and pulled back from him completely and stood up gathering her heels in her hand and started to walk towards her house, feeling like a weight she'd be carrying on her shoulders was lifted. She didn't heard him coming behind her but she felt his hand on her forearm as he turned her to him 

"Am I dreaming?" He asked looking down at her and her breath caught in her throat when she learned to read his eyes, desire and unbelief. She shook her head and he had kissed her again and suddenly Amy felt the need to cry, she was kissing Laurie, Laurie was kissing her. She let her heels fall to the ground when he snaked his arms around her waist until there were no space between them. 

She felt his hands all over her body, her shoulders, waist, the small of her back, neck, and his tongue on hers and suddenly clothes were too restrictive, she pulled back before they did something they both would regret 

Taking his hand they walked home silently. Together. 

+

After a year of staying in Nice, things were significantly better, she got a job and school, friends and a boyfriend. 

Jo was on vacation from college so she offered to visit her, Amy had complied happily and was cleaning the apartment as Jo was supposed to arrive in an hour. This was going to be the first time she was about to see family in the span of a year, she hadn't go to Concord on spring break as she expected to but there was nothing to do about it 

"You're not!" Amy exclaimed as Jo sat beside her on the couch, a bucket of ice cream laid between them with their spoons stuck in it 

"He understands me!" Jo said as she laughed and propped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth 

"He's 10 years, older than you" Amy reclaimed looking at her sister with reprimand on her eyes and her bigger sister looked back at her with fake innocence in her eyes, Amy couldn't help rolling her eyes 

"Aren't you happy your sister found love?" Jo asked teasingly nudging her shoulder against her making the ice cream spill on the couch 

"Jo!" Amy exclaimed listening to her sister's laugh rapidly picking the bucket from its place "I'm going to take you to a party and hopefully you'll find someone your age" Amy said as she stood up to look for a cloth to clean the couch 

" No, I don't think I will. But I'll accept your invitation" Jo said standing up to let her sister clean "Have you talked to Laurie?" Jo asked as she plopped down on the couch as Amy walked to the kitchen to leave the cloth, no, no she haven't, there was nothing to talk about with him 

"Not really, why?" 

"Hmm, just curious" Jo said fidgeting with her long skirt, Amy approached her sister sitting beside her "He said he misses you" Amy hummed with the back of her throat "When are you going back, to Concord?" 

"When I have enough money, of course" Amy replied and Jo rolled her eyes at her sister

"When is this party you talked about? Every party in New York was pretty lame, it was in a small apartment with beers and indie music" Jo explained and Amy snorted 

"Tonight, how long are you staying?" Amy asked smoothing her sister's skirt "I want to take you to a museum" 

"Just three days" 

Amy giggled watching her sister stumbled across the big dark house, leaving her side when she spotted her friends to introduce them to her 

"Fred, my boyfriend. Lucy, Cora, Kate and Liam" Amy said to Jo watching her nod to her friends as a form of hi, Amy snatched Jo and lead her to the supposed living room that was being used as a dance floor. 

+

𝐒𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐫 

It was a hot evening on summer as Fred Vaughn walked into the party he was told his friends were attending that night, he have had made incredible friends in New York before Fred decided to leave for Paris and continue his studies there, coming back to see his friends every now and then 

Laurie was sitting on a white plastic chair as Fred approached him, he had a beer in his hands an chucked a sip from it standing up when he saw Fred approaching him 

"Fred! My friend what are you doing here?" Laurie said opening his arms to his friend, Fred accepted his arms hugging for a second before pulling back 

"I came to visit I miss New York sometimes, Nice is pretty but is so calm" Nice, he left for Nice. Someone was there that made his heart ache 

"Nice" Laurie whispered and Fred nodded frantically clasping his hand on Laurie's shoulder

"Yes, is very pretty you should visit me there sometime" Oh he certainly would. It was a boring summer and Jo was away in Concord in her home, he didn't felt like going back home

"I will" Laurie reassured and sat down again in the chair, Fred dissappeared to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of beer in his hand taking out his phone with the other. Laurie watched as his phone lit up, his lockscreen was a picture of him with his golden girl that made his heart stop 

"𝘔𝘺 𝘈𝘮𝘺" He whispered and Fred turned to look at him with his eyebrows furrowed 

"What?" He asked and Laurie was grateful he hadn't listened, shook his head and with the beer he pointed to his phone 

"Amy, Amy March"

"Oh yes, Amy. My girlfriend, how do you know her?" Fred asked, 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥. The word stung his heart but he ignored it 

"Oh she's my friend" Laurie lied "I know her since we were like 8 I think" Fred nodded even though he still looked confused "She lived next door to my house, in Concord" Laurie explained and he seemed to understand 

"How small the world is" Fred said, raising his voice when someone turned on the music on full volume 

How small the world is, indeed. 

+

"Fred!" Amy said excitedly when her boyfriend entered her apartment and flew to his arms to press a kiss to his lips 

"Amy, I have a surprise for you" The door creaked open and when the figure entered she forgot how to breath, pretending she was relaxed, pretending her heart wasn't threatening to jump out of her chest when a well known lanky boy with dark hair and dark eyebrows and dark features appeared 

"Amy, aren't you glad to see me?"


	2. Training Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Laurie reconciliation and become friends again

Amy was conflicted about seeing Laurie, it's not that she dreaded their reunion but she wasn't specifically looking forward to it. So when Fred had returned with Laurie it had made her chest burn and made her eyes stink with tears

"Laurie" She surged forward and hugged him, it had been two years since they had seeing each other. Two years of college when he had first left and then when Amy did. He smelled of expensive perfume and she shivered when his arms snaked around her waist "What are you doing here?" When she pulled back, Fred had excused himself to the bathroom.

"Fred visited me and I saw you on his lockscreen and he suggested I should visit" She sighed, oh gullible Fred "I'm sorry, I should have messaged" She nodded and closed the door 

"No, no its fine" Amy said and went to sit on the couch feeling overwhelmed as he looked around the apartment 

"This place is... fancy" She crossed her legs and couldn't help the tears in her eyes, leaning her head on her hands feeling her tears fall on her cheeks "Are you okay?" Amy nodded even though she knew she wasn't, wiping her eyes and standing up again 

"Yes, yes. I'm okay" She said and he approached her taking her hand in his 

"Look Amy, I know what happened between us wasn't the best" It was. It was the best thing that had happened to her before everything went downhill "But do you think we can be friends, again?" He asked in a pleading voice and she could never deny him anything 

"Of course, my Laurie, of course" She said squeezing his hand and he smiled softly at her, he brought his other hand and brushed her cheek "How long are you staying?" 

"As long as you allow me" Laurie said and she smirked starting to feel at ease stepping back from his reach 

"Where are you staying?" She asked as she looked on his bags on the side of the door 

"I don't know yet, I have to look for an hotel" He replied and she found herself torn between on letting him stay, she wasn't raised to be mean, not even to her ex

"You can stay here, if you want to" Amy offered and he smiled, she ignored the flutter of his eyelashes and the hope in his eyes, after spending two years apart she was still able to read him like an open book 

"You sure?" He asked and Fred appeared from the hallway and Amy turned to look at him 

"Baby, are you ok?" She could see with the corner of her eyes how Laurie cringed and repressed a laugh 

"Yes, yes I'm okay" Fred nodded and stepped closer to her "Laurie is staying here" He frowned and nodded, she knew he didn't liked the idea but didn't wanted to be toxic 

"Oh that's good" It wasn't. 

+

"Come on, it's chemistry. You should know this already" Amy pouted and sighed, opening the book and pretending to read, Laurie laying was on his bed looking through his phone while Amy was sitting on the other end of the bed with the book, smiling at his grandfather when he peeked his head in to see what they were doing 

"You kids are okay?" He had asked and when Laurie nodded he continued "Joseph called me, he needs me at work I'll be out for about two hours" Amy smirked looking down at her book "Be good" His grandfather left the room and Laurie continued on his phone 

"Laurie?" 

"Yes?" He asked looking curiously at her "Do you want sour patch?" He offered opening his drawer and taking a packet of sour patch kids and throwing it at her, she catched it and ate them, closing her book and throwing it at him 

It had hit him in his hand making his phone hit his nose, he closed his eyes for a moment his mouth agape 

"Ow! You're gonna pay for this" He squealed before surging forward to tickle her ribs, her laugh buzzing in his whole body, yelping when she kicked his shin, she used this to push him off of her 

She was about to complain when he surged forward to kiss her, the kiss was downright heated, there was no soft pressure his lips opened hers as soon as they touched. She moaned and fisted her hands in his hair, following his lead getting on her knees as he was, she could feel his hands on her waist, thighs and buttcheeks moaning when he pressed his hips on hers. 

Usually their make up sessions were calm with little touches here and there, but never like this and that excited Amy more than she cared to admit. She pulled back from his lips to pepper his neck with kisses and bites, his hands tightening on her hips 

He slowly laid her on the bed and she opened her legs for him to set himself between them, she gasped when she felt his hardness pressing against her he pulled back from her lips looking into her eyes, wide eyed 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He whispered and she cradled his face between her hands and shook her head, his expression relaxed 

"No, no. It's okay" 

"Okay?" He asked in a whisper brushing with the back of his fingers the underside of her breast

"Keep going" 

+

The first day he had stayed in her apartment, even though Fred seemed insecure at the idea, it had been a nice change of environment, Nice was his kind of place, calm and beautiful, everyone looked nice and clean. Everyone in New York was rude and looked dirty except for business owners 

He was walking beside Amy as they walked to a museum 'My favorite place in here' she had said and he swooned at her excitement and happiness 

It was a nice place but he couldn't concentrate on the masterpieces in front of him with Amy beside him smelling of almond and honey. How he had missed hanging around her even as just friends, his high school sweetheart, his Amy. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white blouse that flashed her collarbone, her looking up at him with wide eyes making him smile when she looked with the corner of her eyes to the pieces in front of them motioning at him to look at them 

He was sitting at her couch looking at the pictures he had taken of Amy and him. She was getting ready to go on a dinner with Fred saying that he was free to do whatever he wanted to, that he could be free of her for at least 3 hours 

"Laurie! A little help here?" She yelled at him and he stood up leaving his phone on the glass table in front of him and walked towards her room walking in without knocking. She was standing in front of a full body mirror, she was wearing a red dress the zip on her back unzipped. His breath stuttered and walked towards her 

Her zipper was just up her ass curve, placing his hand on her waist and the other on the zipper, he was pretty sure she stopped breathing like he did, he was holding his breath, his heart racing. When he was in the middle of her back he took her hair in his hands and put it in front of and in on her shoulder 

"Laurie" She murmured and he looked up, their eyes locked in the mirror and he finished with the zipper "Thank you" She stepped away from his touch and looked for her heels

"You're welcome" He answered as he walked out of her room, calming his breathing. How could he still be attracted to someone who was supposed to be their past? Sat on the couch again rubbing his face and sighing 

"How do I look? Do I look alright?" Amy had asked and he hadn't heard her coming in as always she caugh him unprepared, with her hair cascading down her back, red dress that hugged her figure perfectly and nude heels

"You don't look so bad" She smiled and walked out of her apartment. He rubbed his face with his hands, hard, he felt stupid. She was with Fred, his friend. Rapidly he dialed a number he knew would be the only person that could help him 

"Jo I need your help" She had picked after three rings and he had forgotten they were almost 7 hours apart 

"Laurie?" She croaked and he repressed his laugh "Hell what do you want?" She asked clearly annoyed it was probably 4 am for her 

"I'm in trouble" 

"I'm not going to New York to get you out of jail" Laurie snorted 

"I'm not in New York, I'm in Nice" 

"Oh, and are you with Amy?" She asked and she suddenly sounded wide awake 

"Yes and no, she's having dinner with Fred" Laurie explained with exasperation 

"Oh, and what's the problem? Is she okay?" Did she really not understood or she just wanted to hear the words out of his mouth? 

"I think I have feelings for Amy" he admitted 

"What? That's ridiculous, you haven't seen each other in two years maybe it's nostalgia?" She tried to explain 

What if she was right? What if he wanted to go back to the years where everything was normal and easy, just him and Amy and Jo against the world? When he was with her everything was simpler, his younger years were hers and Jo's, the two March sisters that had made their way into his heart 

"You're right, sorry I woke you up" 

"It's okay, bye Teddy" 

+

"Is this okay?" He had whispered in her ear circling her clitoris with his long fingers, she had moaned in response. She had showed him how she liked things, his first time, with Amy March and she had said that this was her first time, too. 

When he felt her writhe underneath him and shudder pulled his hand away, he pushed himself up to look her face, her face red making her blue eyes protrude 

"We don't have to do anything else" He said even if his hardness made his whole body hurt, they were both butt naked and he had given himself time to appreciate his girlfriends body 

"No, fuck me" Amy said to him and he nudged his nose in her neck 

"Do you want this?" He had asked in a whisper and she nodded pressing her delicate hands to his back, he rapidly opened his drawer to withdraw a condom his grandfather had gave him showing him who to put them on on a banana 

"Do it" She whispered to him when the condom was on, looking into her eyes as he pushed inside her, it was incredibly warm and humid and he loved it, he loved her. He had never felt so close to someone as he felt to Amy, they were intertwined until no one could tell where she begin and he ended, both breathing each other's air, he noticed the discomfort in her face. He knew first times always hurted for girls, he didn't wanted to cause her any pain 

"Are you okay?" She nodded and tangled her legs on his back and closed her eyes when he dared to move, slowly at first letting his instincts tell him what to do "Am I hurting you?" 

"No, you're fine" She said but her eyes were still closed so he pressed his lips to her ceasing his movements to a stop when she stilled in his arms "Why did you stop?" She asked pulling back from his lips with a frown on her pretty face 

"I don't want to hurt you" he breathed out and she stroked his face 

"I'm not going to break, Laurie" She had offered as comfort, gasping when he started to move. She had her eyes closed from pain, it wasn't that bad, there was pain pain and there was pain 

She was in pain, but it wasn't that bad. She knew it would gradually get better, and it did. Moaning in his ear when he seemed to gain confidence, scratching his back trying to make a mark into his body as she was sure he would have if her neck wasn't visible to everyone

"Laurie" She had whispered when he was done, he had rapidly begun to apologize "It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry" She reassured him, she knew he was sorry she wasn't able to cum but she knew it was something that was normal 

His head was on her chest while he tried to catch his breath and she pushed him off of her to gather her clothes ignoring the sharp pain between her legs 

"Are you leaving?" He asked laying on his back and she shook her head throwing his boxers in his direction 

"Your grandfather's coming back" 

"Amy?" 

"Yes?" she asked shrugging on her shirt, she knew he wanted to say the three words but everytime they tried to say it, it was like the words were caught in their throats 

"Kiss me" 

+

"Are you drunk? I-Is that weed?" Laurie asked as Amy walked in her apartment taking the pizza box from his lap onto the glass table, she looked disheveled and her heels were in her hands and she had a small plastic bag in her other hand, she looked at the bag in her hand and nodded and threw it at him "How did you get weed?" She shrugged as she looked through her bag until she got some rolling papers, he frowned 

"You don't plan on smoking this, are you?" He asked leaving the bag on the glass table and she sat next to him 

"Don't be a fun sponge" Was the only thing she said 

"I'm not, there are a whole lot amount of ways we can have fun" 

"Don't tell me you haven't done this before" 

"No" 

"Hmm must have a curse or something, it seems like all your first times are reserved for me" She said in a sweet voice and he blushed as he watched her roll the weed into the paper, expertly, this wasn't her first time and that made his heart hurt, she wasn't a kid anymore she wasn't his high school sweetheart anymore he quickly stood up 

"Come, dance with me" He said and looked as emotions passed through her face, finally she accepted leaving the roll on the table, he was grateful he was able to distract her, he made a note to discard the weed 

"Are you making up for the time we couldn't dance together in Meg's wedding?" She asked as he looked through his spotify for a song that made him want to dance 

"I guess, do you have speakers?" She nodded and strode back to her room and he stared at the blunt on the table as she walked back with the speakers in her hands, connecting his phone to the speakers with Bluetooth 

Dance, baby! Sounding from the speakers and he heard her laugh and watched as she bounced with the music following her steps, shaking his head to the music 

"Hmm I think I'm going to sleep" She said laying on the floor with him by her side, their hands almost brushing looking at the ceiling "Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow with me and my friends?" He looked at her she was staring at the ceiling 

"Yeah, sure. It's not like I have something else to do" He answered and she sat up, her hair around her face made her look ethereal even if her make up was smudged 

"It's good to have you back" She said and bent over until she was close to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek that made his heart flutter 

"It's good to be back" He said standing up as he watched her return to her room taking the blunt and the rest of the weed flushing them off the toilet 

He walked to her room to make sure she was sleeping on her side, she wasn't. He walked to her bed and made a fort of pillows on her side 

"Stay? Like old times?" She murmured when he moved her to sleep on her side, he giggled 

"I don't think Fred would like that" He said moving some hair from her face 

"Oh like you care about that" She said folding her arms against her chest, her white bra flashing before his eyes before he pulled the blanket on top of her body 

"Goodnight Amy" He whispered and she closed her eyes sighing


	3. Instant Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Laurie of some sorts?

"They definitely fucked" Cora said giggling when Fred's head snapped towards her even though Cora was still observing this Laurie playing in the sea with Amy, he was lanky but handsome 

"What?"

"Yeah, it's obvious" Lucy said supporting Cora "I mean we all did questionable things in the past so you shouldn't hold that against her" Cora shrugged her shoulders

"Do you think so?" Fred asked and Cora snorted 

"He looks so smitten with her Fred, it's pretty obvious you'll be stupid if you don't see it" Lucy send Cora a reprimand face and the last shrugged 

"Well I trust Amy" Cora rolled her eyes, she always saw thing that no one else did but Lucy was the sound of the reason, Amy was hot everyone could see it, she had cute breasts and pretty legs she was still surprised she had chosen Fred and, and she was walking towards them in her cute yellow bikini with Laurie striding behind her obviously trying not to look at her body 

"Hey guys" She said taking a towel from her bag and snaking it around her body taking a seat beside Fred with Laurie in front of them 

"Have you guys fucked?" Cora asked and Laurie's eyes jumped from his face and his own saliva getting caught in his throat 

"No, no. Of course not" Amy said looking at her friends when Laurie began to laugh 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Laurie said wiping the tears in his eyes "Why would you guys think that?" He questioned looking at Lucy 

"Don't look at me, look at Cora" Lucy said and Laurie changed his attention to Cora, she was pretty and was chubby with full thighs and hips and a heart shaped face with blonde hair 

"I was just curious" She said shrugging and Laurie looked over at Fred and Amy, he was hugging her while she was snuggling against his side and sighed looking back at Cora 

"Well we didn't, and I don't think we would ever we're almost like siblings" Cora nodded and looked at the sunset 

"Hey guys, want to get some drinks at my house?" Amy asked looking down when Fred nudged his face on her neck, feeling disgusted by the image of the two 

"I'm in" Cora said and Laurie observed her, she was attractive and he had been touch deprived for so much time. She had a nice body, he licked his lips and winked at her. 

+

"Are you with Amy?" Jo asked sitting beside him on a porch of the house of the football captain, it was a party they had been invited because of a friend of a friend 

"No? Why would you say that?" He responded trying to not be too tense, they'd tried for their relationship to not be too obvious 

And that they had lost their virginity at the mere age of sixteen and seventeen, he'd be prohibited from the March house forever 

" Well you guys are always together hanging at your house" 

"I'm just helping her with school" He said even though they did everything but school 

"And you haven't dated anyone in 7 months or so" 

"Are you counting Jo March?" He teased and she smacked his arm hard "Ow you have to stop that" He said scooting away from her 

"You know I don't like secrets and if you're with Amy I'm happy for you guys" She said and he sighed 

"Jo, the Marches are my family too" She turned to look at him "You're my sister, and so is Amy and Beth and Meg" She nodded but he knew she didn't believed him one bit 

He wouldn't either. 

+

"And here's yours" Amy said passing him a glass shot with tequila with rim of salt, he brought the glass to his lips and licked some of the salt glancing at Amy passing the other glasses to Lucy and Cora and Fred "1, 2, 3" Amy counted and he watched as she drank the tequila her face barely making a grimace 

"So what are your plans? How long are you staying?" Lucy had asked to him crossing her legs 

"I should be returning next week" 

"Already?" Amy pouted leaving the glass on the table and snuggling on Fred's side, he felt sick to his stomach when he saw his hand on the outer side of her thigh 

"Yes, I'm still on college there and vacations are not forever" Amy pouted at him and served another round passing it on 

They quickly moved to dance and he could see with the corner of his eyes Fred and Amy dancing, fairly close. Lucy had left early and he was dancing close to Cora, she smelled of vainilla 

He pressed himself closer to her, bending until he was able to press his lips to hers feeling her small hands on his chest until she pulled back 

"No, stop" Cora said gently pushing him off her, he looked down at her with a frown "I'm not the one you want" She said looking into his eyes "I'm not stupid I know it's her, but don't worry your secret's safe with me" He smiled gently at her even though he was pissed he was obvious 

"Thank you Cora and I'm sorry" He said taking a strand of her face stucking it behind her ear and she stepped back, even if they haven't talked much he knew she was incredible and someone that earned his respect so easily and quickly

"You're not so bad, we should be friends" She said bumping his shoulder with her fist 

"I agree" 

"So, now that we are friends can you tell me if you guys have fucked" She said walking towards the couch and he snorted following her 

"Would it matter?" He asked sitting beside her as they looked over Amy and Fred dancing making his insides twist with jealousy 

"Yes of course it would" 

"Why?" He asked as he looked Fred's hand towering lower on her ass, rapidly he looked away and Cora shrugged "No we haven't and I don't think we will" 

"But you want to" She said accusingly turning to look at him with a smirk he looked away when he felt himself blush 

"No, stop it Cora" He answered rolling his eyes and she giggled 

"I'm just saying, if you have feelings for her you should tell her" 

"I don't have feelings for her, it's just... nostalgia" She snorted 

"You can't categorize your feelings as nostalgia" 

"Watch me" 

+

"I think Jo thinks we are dating" Laurie said as she walked into his room with her school bag on her shoulder 

"We're technically are" Amy left her bag on the floor and plopped herself on the bed laying beside him, he rapidly entangled himself around her closing his eyes sighing when she stroked his hair 

"Yes but, don't you think we should like, make it official?" He asked rubbing his cheek on her chest 

"Do you want to?" She asked and he stroked her waist with his fingers 

"Don't you think it would be nice?" 

"We would have less time together" She argued and he pushed himself away, she rolled her eyes when he sucked her favorite spot on her neck "No...humm we should talk about this" He didn't listened and fisted his hand in her hair pulling lightly and she moaned "No, no. Stop" With all the force on her body she pulled away from him leaving him frowning 

"What's wrong?" He asked as she stood up

"We should talk about this" She said sitting far from him 

"What do you wish to talk?" 

"What are we doing? I mean what is this" He sighed and reached for her hand 

"I mean, we're dating aren't we?" He asked and squished her hand bringing them up to kiss them, she closed her eyes as she felt the pressure of his lips "We're dating we just have to make it official, do you want that?" Amy shook her head 

"No, no" His face darkened with rue 

"Why not? You're ashamed of me" He said looking sad, she felt tears sprinkle on her eyes and shook her head, slowly she pressed kisses to his lips feeling sadness washing her away 

"It's just, it's better for us, Laurie" He was not looking at her, but she saw tears on his eyes 

"But then, I, I don't understand" 

"If we say something about us, I will not be able to come here any longer. I'm not ashamed of you Laurie please believe that, if I could I would take your hand everywhere and proudly so" He sniffed and turned to look at her, kissing her lips slowly and passionately stroking her thighs, nudging her legs apart hurrying to stroke her clitoris and she lay on the bed as he worked his fingers on her 

When she finished it was with his name falling off her lips in a whisper 

"I don't think we should continue this, or whatever this is" Laurie whispered when she sat down looking at him in shock 

"You're being serious?" He couldn't look at her instead he was looking at the floor "Okay" She stood up and grabbed her bag and walked outside, only letting herself to cry when she was in the safety of her room.

+

"My feet hurt like hell" Amy murmured sitting beside him on the couch, Fred had excused himself for the bathroom, Cora was now long gone "So, Cora huh?" She asked but she wasn't smiling or looking at him, instead she was rubbing her toes and her heel but still he could note her dull expression 

"What about Cora?" She turned to look at him this time but there was no teasing expression 

"Nothing, just you guys looked close, that's all" 

"Are you asking if something happened between us?" She looked away again and nodded "No, nothing is going on between us" He said and she smiled, he wondered why he felt the need to reassure her but he did 

"Okay" She said and Fred returned from the bathroom, it was like they didn't had time to themselves anymore he just wanted to enjoy having her around he would just be there for another two days couldn't they be alone? "I think we're going to bed, night Laurie" Was Fred staying the night? 

"Night, Amy. Night, Fred" He said looking at the pair as they retreated to her room 

-

Amy felt sick to her stomach when she saw Laurie kiss her friend and was tired of pretending she didn't felt anything but he was going away soon, it wouldn't do a thing if she broke up with Fred and jumped to Laurie's arms as he seemed to always expect her to 

"I think we're going to bed, night Laurie" She repressed the urge to kiss his cheek and walked towards her room with Fred. He was the one who suggested he'd stay the night so she allowed him, he was insecure about Laurie and with Cora's comment more 

She hated how her friend was able to read other people like nothing 

She left her phone on her nightstand and she felt him embracing her from the back and she closed her eyes restraining herself from pulling away from his grip 

He started to kiss her neck and she fisted her hand in his hair wondering how would she carry on with this night, fucking Fred while Laurie was in the other room, hopefully it would be quick 

She rapidly stripped from her clothes and helped him get out of his, opening her legs for him, moaning when he entered her driving into her with no delicacy or love. It certainly didn't felt like it, she knew he loved her but sometimes he was too desperate, she held onto his shoulders and moaned loudly hoping Laurie would hear and dreaded herself for that 

She knew it was wrong and still couldn't see herself stopping as Fred drove in and out she felt nothing...Except pain in her heart wishing it was Laurie the one pounding into her, oh how she missed his hands and lips and how he had learned over the years how to drive her insane 

She was grateful when it was over, Fred rolling into his side and pulling her snuggly against him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Your comments make me so happy glad your enjoying the story  
> Look for me on Twitter as lovelacegsl and we can have a convo or be mutuals :)
> 
> I also noted you don't want Amy to forgive him so fast but that's the point of this fic, love make us weak and I think some of you all are misunderstanding something
> 
> Amy and Laurie are together while Beth is still alive, and when she dies he can't be there for her because of Jo whom is his best friend and THEN Amy breaks up with him for another reason but that's something we'll discover in the future


	4. 505

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Laurie talk and sort out some things

"Morning" Amy said, this was his last day there and he wanted to be with her, alone. She was sitting on the table with eggs and coffe and her phone in her hand, he looked at the plate in front of him 

"This mine?" 

"Oh yeah, do you want coffee?" She asked and when he nodded she stood up to make his cup of coffe "Here" 

"Why, thank you" He sat down in front of her and stared curiously at her, she had her hair in two braids and was bird eating her food "What's wrong? Don't tell me your pregnant" He joked but it felt like no joke 

"No, of course not" 

"Then what's wrong?" I'm still your friend, you can talk to me" She doubted for a second 

"It's nothing I just was getting used to having you around and it was nice having someone from home here, that's all" He pursued his lips 

"When are you going back, to Concord?" He decided to ask instead of making more weight to her sadness 

"If everything's alright, in december I think" She said moving her eggs with her fork 

"I'll see you there, then" He usually didn't go back for Christmas but he guessed he could do an exception for her more so if she smiled at him like she was doing right there 

"When is your flight?" 

"6 pm, I think" she nodded and continued to eat in silence 

"But then why though?" Amy asked as she sat down next to him with a pizza between them and a slice in her hand and seemed confused about Thor Ragnarok as it was the first marvel movie she had seen 

"I missed you Amy" He said and took her hand interlacing their fingers "I'm gonna miss you, promise we won't stop talking, ever again" 

"Promise" She said with a sweet smile and turned to look at the TV while he stared as she ate her pizza, her licking her lips from the sauce and watching her jaw move as she swallowed laughing occasionally, but quickly noted her mood dulled 

"Hey are you okay?" She nodded and forced a smiled forgetting Laurie was able to read through her "What's wrong? Want to talk about it" 

"It's just...Beth anniversary it's tomorrow" He frowned and took his phone out of his pocket and watched the date, shit

"Then I guess I can stay 2 more days" He offered and her head snapped at him 

"No, no it's okay" She said and took her hand away from his and leaving her half eaten pizza in the box "You can go, it's not like you haven't before" He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to pinch his arms 

"I'm sorry Amy. I'm sorry I did that I really am, but I can be there for you now, let me be" She shook her head and stood up, he could see the tears in her eyes 

"No, no. You already bought the ticket" 

"There's a reason I'm rich, look I want to be there for you. Could you let me?" She crumpled down on the floor and hugged her knees, he stood up and sat down next to hers wrapping his arms around her 

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me, I always get like this" He stroked her hair and back 

"Don't apologize, nothing is wrong with you Ames" She turned her head into his neck and he grimaced at the way his neck was wet with her tears, he always hated seeing her cry she was always this beautiful and strong woman 

"I miss her, so much" He nodded and wrapped his arms more tightly around her 

"I do too" she nodded into his neck making him shiver "Do you want to make a fort of pillows?" He asked mostly because that was his thing with Beth and partly because he wanted to do something to distract her, and it worked as she looked at him and nodded 

"She did this with you too?" She asked as he lifted the blanket and put it around the bed and he smiled sadly at the memory 

"Yeah, every time she was at my house for the piano" Amy smiled and climbed under the blanket 

"She was so talented, she always wanted to teach me how to play it" He smiled and climbed under the blanket too and laid beside her, taking her hand in his 

"She really was" 

+

Meg's wedding ceremony had been beautiful but she had been staring at Laurie the whole time, this was the first time she had been close to him after their break up, she couldn't help but stare. She always found him extremely handsome especially when he wore dark suits, he looked back at her with a serious expression, she pursued her lips, lifted her chin and looked away 

She bit her own tongue when Mr. Laurence offered himself to drive her and Beth to the salon along with Laurie and gladly accepted with a smile on her face. Amy March was no coward. 

Sitting in the family table she saw as Laurie twirled her sister Jo along the music and felt a sharp pang in her heart, did he really moved on so fast? 

Sighing she smoothed her dress snorting when her brother-in-law approached her and offered her his hand to dance, she accepted it deciding she was not going to let Laurie ruin this day for her, it was her sister's wedding after all 

Taking John's arm she walked towards the dance floor stepping closer to Beth with John still dancing around her, she wondered where Meg was, laughing at John's dancing, he danced really bad but followed his way smiling at his silly face 

Tired of dancing for almost 2 hours now she went to the family table again, Laurie was sitting in front of her and she tried not to look at him, coughing she stood up and said at Marmee that she was going outside to get air, it was night already and at these moments she just wished she had a cigarette. No one was outside except for her and a car full of other grown man, probably John's friends but they went inside as soon as she left the salon 

She could feel a presence beside her and turned her head quickly, it was Laurie 

"Do you need something?" She asked crossing her arms and she could feel the tension in his shoulder and she knew he felt hers, too 

"No, I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you" 

"About what?" 

"We haven't talked in a month now, and I miss you" She wobbled with her own feet but recovered quickly 

"Well, we talked. You can go back now, before anyone sees us" She knew she was being too hard on him but he had ended things out of nowhere, it looked like they had talked things out he had fingered her and then ended things like she was nothing? 

He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her towards the back of the salon and she followed him without saying anything 

"I'm sorry okay? Can we talk about it?" She lifted her chin and looked away before he grabbed her chin delicately and stared into her eyes "Look at me, please" She shook her head to pull away from his fingers but still looked at him 

"Say what you need to" 

"I'm sorry I ended things like that, I miss you Amy I..." He pleaded with his eyes and he stepped closer only to find Amy stepping back from him making his heart ache 

"No, stop. You made your own choices" She said and looked away 

"I can't be without you, I love you Amy" She didn't noticed when she started crying but she was "Can we go back to how things were, please?" She felt so weak when he was staring into her soul so intently so she nodded feeling his hands on her cheeks cleaning them from the tears and suddenly everything stopped around them, according to Amy's perception 

He pressed his lips to hers and suddenly every night she spent crying about him dissappeared, dissipating into his lips and into her hands as she grasped his shirt and desperately pulled him closer until there was no space between them. 

"I love you, too" 

+

"Break up with him" He said as they were waiting for the call for his plane she was caught unprepared for his honesty 

"What?" She snapped at him, she knew there were still lingering feelings between them but none had dared to speak on them

"We're adults we won't have to hide anymore Ames" 

"You're going away, we won't see each other for months, we said friends Laurie" She argued and he looked heartbroken 

"Bye Amy" She nodded and hugged him for a long time

+

"He left" Amy said as soon as she entered Cora's apartment and accepted the drink Cora offered her "Do you want me to be honest?" 

"I would like that, yes" 

"Yes we fucked, multiple times" 

"I know, I never miss a thing" Cora said as Amy sat down in the couch and drowned the alcoholic drink 

"We we're dating, in high school. For over a year" Cora snorted and looked at her 

"Were you in love?" Amy smiled as if reminiscing old times 

"Yes, yes we were" 

"Then why did you guys broke up?" 

"He told his friend about us" 

"What?" 

"It doesn't matter it's stupid" Amy said and stood up "I have to go, I have a date with Fred" 

"Wait what? You can't be serious" Cora said as she stood up 

"Yes I am and if you tell anyone about this I'm going to murder you" 

"He's not the one you want, see I know that because I'm your friend Amy but you don't make enough effort" Cora said with desperation and Amy rolled her eyes 

"This isn't about love and even if it was I love Fred" 

"You're only leading him on" 

"I'm not I love him, Cora" 

"But you would leave him as soon as Laurie tells you to" 

"No I won't" She lied lifting her eyebrows and walked towards the door 

"You'll regret it Amy" 

+

"I love you. I love you. I love you" She whispered against his lips, they were still on the back of the salon listening to the distant music, his hands were still on her face and her hands were still in his shirt 

"I love you too" He said looking into her eyes and dared to press kisses to her neck "Promise we won't do that anymore, I missed you very much" She nodded and gasped when his hand snaked its way into her dress and into her and walked her towards the wall "Shhh" He said when she moaned and kept pumping his fingers into her 

She pressed her fingers into his shoulders 

"Do you want to go to my house?" She shook her head and shuddered as she came on his fingers biting her lower lip to keep quiet 

"No, no. It's Meg's wedding. We should go inside" He nodded and she stepped aside straightening her dress and her back 

"You go on, first" He said looking down at his hardness and she grinned and kissed his cheek 

"Other day it will be Laurie" 

"You're cruel" 

"You love me!" 

+

"Jo!" He yelled and opened his arms to his best friend, it was 2 am but she was waiting for him, he felt as she jumped into his arms as usual 

He lifted her from the ground and spinned her around, he had missed her "So. Do you want McDonald's?" He asked as she put her in the ground 

"What did you guys do?" She asked as they waited for their food her legs dangling from the chair 

"Nothing much. She showed me a museum and took me to parties with her friends and Fred"

"Hmm that's right, her boyfriend" She said in an accusing tone "Her lovely boyfriend, so I'm guessing nothing happened between you two" 

"Nothing happened between us" He reassured and she hummed 

"But you wanted them to" She accused and he blushed 

"What's up with girls and their questions, look they're calling us for the food" 

"Go get it" She demanded and he did coming back with her nuggets and burger, she had a big appetite 

"So you forgot about your feelings for Amy?" She asked as she popped a nugget into her mouth 

"What feelings?" 

"The one you told me you had about her that morning at almost 4 am" She reasoned and he laughed 

"Oh right, those" He said playing it cool even though he was tired of lying "You were right I was mistaking myself" 

"Laurie, remember what I told you Quasimodo?" He rolled his eyes at the nickname 

"I remember, I'm not lying" He was and he hated himself for lying "Ok, I'm sorry I am but you can't tell anyone about this" She looked up at him and frowned 

"So you do have feelings for her, since when?" she questioned and he felt like a fucking liar a fucking piece of shit for lying to her for 4 years 

"High school I think" He answered swallowing looking at the floor unable to meet her eyes 

"Wow" Was the only thing she said 

"I'm sorry I didn't told you" 

"It's okay I guess, it's the past anyways" She shrugged and looked at him 

"How's Fritz?" He asked about her 'boyfriend', he was ten years older than her and was her philosophy teacher, he didn't approved of it but it made his friend happy 

"He's fine, we haven't talked much this summer but he says he's fine" 

"Trouble in paradise?" 

"No, no. Of course not. I mean yes but only because of work, school work he criticize so much my work and it's tiring" She explained and he smiled knowing that his friend could never take any criticism 

"Maybe you should be more open minded" 

"I am!" 

"Come on, you know you don't take any criticism" 

"I do, when it's constructive" 

"What does he says about your work?" 

"He says that they don't make any sense, but they do. He says that the lines have no context or any links that connects them to the others" 

"And they do?" 

"Of course they do! Are you going to criticize my work too?" He shook his head knowing that if he did it could get into a fight 

"No, of course not. I'm no genius"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you're enjoying so far, idk maybe one more chapter until these lovebirds find their way to each other  
> Comments are always appreciated  
> also I'm sorry I'm so bad summarizing the chapters  
> also num2 I'm working on another au for these two and I think I like the other one more than this so if I take longer to update its because I'm planning other fic  
> so yeah that's that, looking forwards for your comments


	5. Softcore

𝐃𝐞𝐜𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 

"Be safe, Amy. Call me as soon as you arrive and be sure to call me if you ever need anything" Fred said as he held Amy's head between his hands and she nodded. She was finally going to be home and that made her almost want to cry 

"Will do Fred, don't worry" She said stepping away from his touch walking away without turning to look back at him. 

She planned on stopping at Meg's house to meet her niece and nephew and then her home, Jo would be there and Father and Marmee 

+

𝐋𝐚𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐞 

Come outside I need to tell you something

Right now?

Yes now, I'm in your porch 

"I told John about us" He said as soon as she stepped outside of the house and she felt her heart drop to her stomach 

"Why? Why did you do that?" Amy asked in desperation, frowning 

"I'm sorry Amy" He said sounding hopeless 

"I don't see how we can go back from this" This snapped Laurie's attention to her as he took hesitant steps towards her "You don't care about me, you never have, you only care about drinking and your Jo, you were barely there for me when Beth" Her voice broke and she strode back home, feeling tears roll down her cheeks and here was the clown again 

How could she had been so blind? He never cared about her wishes to keep them as a secret, she was a trophy to show off to everyone 

'Hey everyone, look I took Amy March's virginity' 

The next day she made her way towards Meg's house knocking with sweaty hands, sighing when she opened 

"Hey Meg, is John here?" She asked and Meg nodded leading her to the room he used as his office 

"It's okay Amy, your secret is safe with me" John had reassured her clasping his hand in her shoulder and she rushed to give him a hug "Why would you want to keep it a secret, though, if you don't mind me asking" 

"I just thought it would be better, we would have more time to be together now I look back and I'm ashamed of keeping the secret from my family for so long" He rubbed her back before pulling back 

"Don't feel bad, you always have to do something bad for love or else, how would we learn?" 

+

"Meg! John!" Amy said knocking on their door and Meg opened the door for her opening her mouth in shock, she looked tired 

"Amy!" She squealed and lunged herself to her sister's arms "Oh Amy I missed you, so so much" She grinned when she felt John embracing them both, she moved from her sister's arms to John's 

"I missed you both so much" 

"Are you planning on staying here?" Meg asked looking at her bags beside her 

"Oh no, I just came here before home" She explained and Meg opened the door for her 

"Where? Where are the babies?" Amy asked setting down her bags and Meg smiled 

"They're asleep right now" She felt disappointed, she had came here earlier to see the babies "But tell us, how was Nice? If I'm going to live through someone it has to be you" She saw John roll his eyes and she laughed 

"Oh it was beautiful Meg" 

Christmas dinner had been beautiful, they had expected Laurie and his grandfather to join them but they never did. With tears in her eyes she had spent the whole night in her family's arms 

Father had gave her money as a present, it wasn't much but she was happy truly the best present it was to be around her family at these times 

"I'm going to Laurie's house" Amy announced as they were having breakfast and she noticed Jo's amused glance "I'm going to give him his present" 

"Oh yeah, that's okay. Lecture him for me for not coming for dinner" 

"Will do, Marmee" 

+

"It's been long since I've been here"

"Yes, well do you need help with chemistry?" He teased and she grinned looking around the enormous house 

"Why didn't you accompany us last night?" 

"My grandfather wanted to have dinner with me, alone, you know like a family" She smiled knowing that now that Laurie was growing up their relationship was transforming to camaderie

"I see, here" She said handing him the present she had bought for him in Nice "But you two will accompany us for New Years right?" She asked as he looked under the tree for something 

"Yes, yes. Of course" He answered and stood up "Shoot, I forgot your present" She snorted "Come with me" He said walking upstairs with her striding behind him closing his door to his bedroom

"Oh this bed is still so comfortable" She said plopping down on the bed "I always hated you for having such a good bed" He snorted and looked through his closet 

"Here" He said handing her a box, it was red and it had a big bright golden ribbon, Amy opened it delicately feeling Laurie's gaze on her, he was standing near with his hands in his pockets. She gasped when a delicate ring flashed before her eyes "Let me" She sat down at the edge of the bed as he slide the ring in her middle finger, it was a friend's ring but the fact that Laurie thought about her made her heart full 

"It's so pretty Laurie, thank you" She said and stood up to hug him, staying in his arms longer than supposed to feeling his familiar hands on her waist. She pulled back sitting down on the bed watching as he opened his present, a vinyl disc of Sam Cooke and a sketch of him, she watched as his mouth opened

"Amy!" 

"I saw you looking at it when we got back from the museum, I had to!" 

"You truly do pay attention to everything Amy March" When she smiled gently at him he continued "I love it, thank you Amy. And this?" He said showing her the sketch "You're truly a genius" she rolled her eyes at his flattery 

"Well what are you waiting for?" He stood up and went to his music player delicately letting the music fill in the room, Amy watched as he threw his head backwards with his eyes closed delicately enjoying the music 

"Dance with me" He said softly and she was reminded of the time in her apartment when she was drunk and they were dancing frantically but this time he pulled her close by her waist as they swayed with the music slowly 

𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 

She laid her head in his chest listening to his heart. He bent over and pressed his lips to hers, she left herself enjoy for a moment before pulling back 

"No, stop" She said laying her hands on his chest and pulling him off of her 

"What? Why?" He asked frowning at her "I thought... I thought you wanted this too" He stammered 

"I'm with Fred, Laurie I'm not going to leave him to be with you all of a sudden" She explained and plopped on the bed 

"All of a sudden? We have history Amy" He said kneeling in front of her "I love you, you know I love you as I have never loved anyone else" 

"I love you too Laurie" She whispered and he took her cheeks between his hands 

"Then why do we keep doing this? Why keep torturing ourselves?" She asked herself the same question 

"I don't know, Laurie I don't know okay?" She answered pouting feeling tears falling down from her eyes 

"Don't cry, it's okay" He wiped her cheeks and laid her on the bed hugging her and comforting her "I just wished it could be that easy" She looked at him and pressed her lips to his, hers were still wet with tears but she kept going 

"Love me" She whispered against him and he complied, mapping her body as if for the first time but this time he knew what to do there was no hesitancy, he made everything how it supposed to 

Listening to her soft moans against him as their bodies rubbed together 

"I love you, I love you Ames" 

+

"Who gave you that ring?" Jo asked as soon as she entered the March household 

"Laurie, Christmas present" Amy responded in an animated way as Jo took her hand and examinated her ring 

"He gave me gloves! I'm going to murder him" Jo exclaimed letting her hand fall and strode out of the house, most surely to Laurie's house as Marmee grinned 

"Are you with Laurie?" Marmee asked offering her a cookie, she took it and shook her head sitting down in front of her "Why not?" 

"I don't know, it's just nothing is happening between us, why do you ask?" Marmee shrugged but she still had a teasing smile on her face 

"Just wondering, you guys spend a lot of time together and he was talking about visiting you next summer too, in Nice" She smiled gently 

"Really? That's awesome it's always good to have someone from home there" 

"He pampers you way too much" Her mother said taking her hand and examinating her ring 

"I don't mind. I always liked rich and fine things" 

"Hmm he always did too" Amy rolled her eyes knowing that Marmee was trying to set them up suppressing her grin 

"It's not happening Mom" Her mother rolled her eyes and she knew she didn't believed her one bit and she wouldn't either. 

+

She had stayed longer than planned. In New Years everyone expected for Laurie to kiss Amy but they had only hugged. 

This was the last time they would see each other before she left for Nice again, they were laying on his bed clothed, still 

"I don't want to get away from you again" He whispered 

"I still have a year left" She whispered back at him

"Hmm what are you doing after?" 

"Coming back, I guess. I'm going to look for a job here get married have kids I suppose" He hummed and wanted to ask with who was she going to do all those things with but didn't wanted to get his heart broken again, the fact that she had cheated on Fred floating between them "What about you?" 

"I'm going to work with my grandfather or that's the plan" She nodded 

"Look at you, making something of yourself" He grinned and pulled some hair of hers hearing her yelp 

"Yes, I forgot to ask you. Is it okay if I visit you on summer?" she nodded 

"Yes but... Fred" Was the first time she had mentioned him and he stilled his movements "No, it's okay we can still be friends right? This just happened because we missed when we were younger" He sighed and rolled off the bed sitting on the corner 

"I don't care as long as I can still be with you Ames" She followed him and hugged him from behind, closing his eyes in relief.


	6. #icanteven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW////ABORTION

Amy sprinted out of the classroom with her hand on her mouth as nausea threathened to spill out and ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could. As soon as she could enter a bathroom she deposited her vomit into the toilet 

Feeling someone taking her hair from behind, she turned to look back, it was Lucy. Carefully she took her friend's hair into her hands and rubbing her back as Amy puked the contents of her stomach into the toilet 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she plopped herself sitting against the bathroom stall 

"I haven't got my period" Amy answered closing her eyes "In two months" 

"Are you pregnant?" 

"Shhhhhh" Amy said alarmed looking around, luckily it was just the two of them "I don't know" She answered and felt her lip pouting 

"No, no it's okay" Lucy said kneeling beside her friend "We'll get out of here and I'll buy you a pregnancy test okay? And I'll buy pizza and watch movies and cry" She smiled at her friend and nodded following her lead 

She was sitting on the toilet of her apartment waiting for the pregnancy test give its results while Lucy was waiting outside. Taking the test looking at it with shaky hands 

Two lines, was it supposed to be two lines? She took the box and read it; one line negative two lines positive. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Tears fell down of her eyes and sobbed, hard 

Lucy opened the door and found her sitting crying uncontrollably and taking the test before leaving it and rubbing her temples 

"Are you going to tell Fred?" She asked and Amy looked up at her, her neck cracking from the sudden movement 

"No. No you can't tell him either" She said looking away in embarrassment 

"Why? Is it not his?" Amy shook her head 

"We always use condoms and I didn't had sex with anyone in december except for... except for..." 

"Who? Laurie?" Amy nodded and cried even harder and felt her friend's arms around her "Shh it's okay" Amy truly loved her, she was so understanding "But you have to tell Fred it's unfair for him" 

"I will I will i just don't know how" Lucy moved her from the toilet and onto the living room 

"Are you telling Laurie?" She shook her head and ordered a pizza with her phone and watched the notebook 

"Would you accompany me to an abortion clinic?" 

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked looking worried and she nodded, there was no other choice 

"Yes I'm sure, I won't be able to provide it the life they need and I have to finish college first before having a kid, I don't even have an stable job" Lucy nodded and let Amy snuggle on her side 

The clinic was white, too white for her preference it reminded her of snow and Laurie's pale skin and Fred's white teeth that flashed at her when he grinned 

When she got in they told her to lay down on the small white bed and lent to her some headphones as they worked 

She felt sharp pain between her legs but she knew that this was the best choice. The only choice she had left, coming back from the clinic she was going to tell Fred 

'I have something really important to tell you, I cheated on you. Multiple times, well not multiple times but I did emotionally. With your friend and I knew it would hurt you but I still did it but hey I'm sorry' She knew it was stupid and she had been cruel 

She had to tell him 

+

𝘚𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳 

She didn't told Fred, when she was about to tell him he had bought her flowers and she continued with everything despise of Lucy's disapproving glances 

Laurie had been in her apartment for two days now and she had been thinking about telling him way too long, he was away buying pizza for them and decided to tell him as soon as he came back, it was his right to know, it was going to be his son or daughter 

"I need to tell you something" She said as soon as he entered the door he rapidly left the pizza on the table 

"Yeah, yeah what's wrong?" She felt tears in the corner of her eyes and she felt claustrophobic more so when he moved to take her hand she stilled her movements until he pulled his hand out of hers 

"I was pregnant" She said simply, looking at the floor with tears in her eyes, better to get it on with 

"What? Was? Of who? Me?" She nodded and looked at him he was now standing up pacing through the living room and stopped at her feet and kneeled in front of her "Tell me was it mine?" 

"Well you were the only one I was with in december" He nodded and closed his eyes "I'm sorry please don't be angry at me I - I was confused and I didn't know what to do. Fred doesn't know" 

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes it's okay you weren't ready for it and I understand. I'm sorry for not being careful" She nodded and hugged him even if he was still on his knees "You should've told me, I could've helped you Amy"

"You were in college" He looked up and fisted his hand on her hair pulling her to his lips and she complied easily 

"I still love you Amy, I never stopped I'll never will" He said looking into her eyes, she didn't know what was about him that made her so weak, she hated it 

"Show me, then" She said looking him on his eyes 

"You have to break up with him" He said against her neck and she nodded and he stepped away refusing to do anything else while she was still with him 

"I will" 

"Did it... did it hurt?" He asked taking a seat next to her on the couch 

"It did" 

"I'm sorry I should have been there for you" She shook her head 

"It's okay, there's no way you could have known" 

"I should have known better" she nodded and took his hand 

"We will go through this, together" 

+

Amy was waiting for Fred in a bench of a park close to her college 

"I'm sorry I got caught up at work" She heard someone say to her and he sat down next to her, he pressed a kiss to her cheek 

"I slept with someone" Amy blurted out "It wasn't you" Fred looked at her with glazy eyes and it made her heart hurt she was an asshole he never deserved this, any of this 

"What?" His voice broke 

"I'm sorry Fred" He closed his eyes and looked away "You don't deserve this, I'm sorry" 

"Was it him?" He asked in a shaky voice and she couldn't answer just closed her eyes "It was him" 

"I'm sorry Fred I'm so so sorry" 

"How many times?" 

"Do you really want to know?" 

"Yes" 

"It was just once, around christmas" he left out a shaky breath and stood up and clenched his fist and she really thought he was going to hit her, he just breathed heavily "I'm sorry Fred I never intended to..."

"Hurt me? Well you did" He said opening his eyes and looking at her "Christmas, that's why you felt so bad didn't you? That's why you had thrown up so much" She lifted her feet from the ground and hugged her knees and sobbed as he walked away 

+

Laurie got worried when it got into night time and she hadn't returned and walked out of her apartment but instead he was met with an angry Fred striding towards him. Oh Fuck. Fred was never a violent fellow was he? 

"Laurie" He said and he sounded more sad than he had ever heard someone "Why? You were supposed to he my friend" He said in desperation and he saw the lines of tears in his cheeks 

"Im sorry Fred" He said but couldn't continue because Fred launched the first punch on his nose, his eyes watered as everyone stopped for a moment and looked at the pair, Laurie did nothing to protect himself, he knew he deserved it. He felt blood run down from his nose and tapped it lightly with his finger complaining about it 

"You knew I loved her" He said but he didn't looked as if he planned to hit him again so Laurie looked at him 

"I'm sorry Fred. But you can't stop the inevitable I loved her first and I never stopped" Fred's eyes were wet with tears "Yes I know we messed everything up, took you along the way but I'm sorry Fred, I really am" He lifted his punch again to hit him but the blow never came, just Fred laying his hands on his shoulder and sobbing that made his heart hurt, he could taste the blood on his mouth 

He straighten himself and walked away without any other word and he walked inside the apartment ever regretting going out and Amy soon came along 

"Hey, it's done... Oh what happened to you?" She asked as soon as she saw him sitting on the couch with a bag of ice in his nose 

"Fred happened" and she looked at the floor swallowing 

"I'm sorry I should've warned you" 

"It's okay I deserved it" She snorted 

"Do you think he will be okay?" 

"He's a tough fella, he'll be just fine. Come here" He said and she snuggled beside him feelings his arms go around her "We've been through some tough shit" He said stroking her forehead and she snorted 

"I know. I love you" 

"I love you too" He whispered at her "I'm hungry but I'm scared of going outside" She laughed loudly at him and moved away from him 

"Let's make food then, get up" He did and watched as she walked towards the kitchen and felt as if everything would be all right "When are you going back to Concord?" She asked 

"Well I'm finished with college, I can stay to pester you" He offered with a grin as he watched her taking out the ingredients to make a casserole 

"Don't be dense, don't waste your future for a girl even if it's me" She said and he knew she was being serious 

"Well, what would you have me do?" He said slicing the onion she passed him as she sliced the ground beef and season it 

"Go and work with your grandfather as you had planned" He groaned 

"You know I'd rather stay here with you, we've been through so much we can finally be together and you want me to go away" he complained 

"It's not that I want that, and exactly we've been through so much another year can't hurt" He closed his eyes, his nose still hurted 

"Okay, we can go through it. We'll message and have sexts" Amy laughed and he did too hugging her from behind 

"Yes, how you do it anyways?" She asked and he grinned 

"It's easy, you just have to describe what would you like to do me" He explained and rubbed her back passing her the onions 

"Sounds boring and childish" He grinned and squished her back between his fingers laughing at her yelp 

"Ok it can get boring" He agreed and she smiled mixing the beef even though she was still thinking back of Fred and Lucy and Cora and how things would change between them "What are you thinking of?" She sighed 

"Fred" She admitted and he stilled his movements "Not like that" And when he relaxed continued "I'm just thinking of how things are going to change" He hummed and stroked her back with his long fingers 

"And how would they?" 

"Well he hates me now and rightly so, and Lucy and Cora are his friends" 

"They're your friends too" 

"Yes but they wouldn't understand why I cheated on him. People tend to sympathize with the one who got cheated on than with the cheater" 

"They'll know you love me and couldn't live without me" He teased trying to lighten the mood failing miserably "Hey everything will be fine, you're a smart girl" 

"Oh yeah?" 

"You are, you are the smartest and bravest girl I've ever met" 

"What about Jo?" She asked shyly 

"What about her?" 

"I thought you thought of her highly too" he mused her words, was she jealous? 

"Well of course I do she's my best friend" she wasn't looking at him and was staring at the beef and the shredded cheese "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong" 

"You sure?" And she nodded and he pressed a kiss to her cheek


	7. Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of some sorts I guess?

Amy was done with college and was going back to Concord to spent time with her family mostly, she knew Laurie was in London on vacation with his grandfather and was decided to tell them the truth, no more lies

As she told her family, John looked proudly at her even if she was ashamed of cheating and lying she was relieved she could be able to come clean with her family. And they understood her, of course she was grounded for lying. She was staying with her mom and dad until she had a job and could look for a house, and until she moved out she would be grounded since Marmee said 'My house, my rules' 

She hadn't told them about the abortion since they didn't supported the idea of it and wanted to talk to Laurie so he didn't spill any of it to them and decided to leave him a message 

𝐋𝐚𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐞 

Hey sorry to bother but I couldn't bear it anymore so my family knows what happened between us, again I'm sorry for not consulting it with you, can you not tell them about the abortion please 

Hi Ames, don't worry. Btw are you in Concord? I'm omw to there 

She smiled and turned her phone off 

+

Amy closed her computer and walked out of her office, sunset on her right as she walked towards her home. Surely Laurie would already be there 

And he was, beer in hand as he watched TV, he left the beer on the table and stood up to greet her 

"Hi my love, I made dinner for you" He said pressing his lips to hers 

"And you've been drinking" 

"This is my first one I swear" 

"Hmm, sure. What did you do?" 

"Casserole" She grinned remembering she had shown him how to do it "Oh I forgot to tell you, I invited Fritz and Jo for dinner, this Sunday" She hummed and walked towards the kitchen smelling the food, she was famished 

Life had been calm and good, her younger years were long gone now and she and Laurie had grown into adults, she worked as an illustrator and Laurie followed his grandfather's steps working on his firm 

She was snuggled beside Laurie, their house wasn't big, they didn't needed much space since it was just the two of them even if Laurie had planned having 9 kids so they would never get bored, Amy had laughed and hit his chest 

"It's nice" Laurie said intertwining his fingers with hers "You know there was a moment where I thought this could never be possible" She smiled down at their intertwined fingers 

"If I'm being honest, me neither" 

"So, that's why I wanted to ask you something" 

"Hmm yeah, tell me" She said absently and didn't noticed when he got in one knee in front of her until he talked 

"Amy, I know we've been through so much together and I know we can go through some more because that's what love is about isn't it?" He said and pulled a small box from his pants "We've been through so much tough stuff and we always found our ways back to each other, and I'm in love with you. You make me the happiest man alive, I never believed in marriage" Amy knew that he didn't believed in marriage, she was surprised he was even proposing and felt tears in her eyes "But you made me change my mind and made me a better man, look at me, I have a job I have something to offer you, now. So, Amy March would you be my wife?" She wiped her tears and noticed some of his own, and nodded frantically as he slipped the ring in her finger 

" I love you, I love you. I love you" She whispered pressing her lips against his laughing when he whipped her into his arms and carried her to their room 

+

Her wedding day was everything she ever wished for, she was sitting with a huge smile on her face as she watched Laurie dancing with Daisy and Jo and she felt someone sitting beside her 

"Hey" John said with a smile 

"Hi John" 

"This is good" He said turning to look at her and she couldn't help but smile at him 

"It is" 

"I'm happy for you" 

"I'm happy, too" 

"I can certainly note it, you're practically radioactive" She laughed lightly and took his hand as they had that day he left her at the airport 

"Thank you John, you've been a great help and a great brother" She said and he smiled widely 

"I always wanted a sister" He responded nodding and she nodded too 

"Consider me one, then" 

"John, may I take my wife for a dance?" 

"Of course, of course. But I'm next then" Amy laughed loudly and stepped into Laurie's arm to dance, following his every step. He was as handsome as he was when he was seventeen but he now had this maturity of his that made her want to jump into his arms 

"I love you" He whispered to her and laughed when Jo scooped Amy to her arms to dance, and it was all right just as she promised it would be 

+

Amy walked out of the bathroom while Laurie waited for her on the couch. She strode over to him and sat on his lap and giggled 

"What is it lovely young lady?" He asked mimicking his grandfather and she laughed 

"You know I'm in love with you right?" She asked and booped his nose with her finger 

"You don't want a divorce do you?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows and she shook her head 

"I'm just telling you I'm in love with you" She explained simply pressing her hands in his shoulder 

"Well I am in love with you, too" She smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss to his lips and it quickly got heated 

"No, no. Wait" She said pulling back and he continued to press kisses to her neck as he stroked her back "I want to go on a vacation" 

"Mhmm, where?" He asked pressing his fingers into her and she moaned "Tell me what you want and it's all yours" He watched as she rode his fingers watching her beautiful face as she orgasmed, it was something he would never get tired of seeing. She was beautiful in every way, she was beautiful when she was just woken up, when she was making food, when she was lecturing him 

He found it so interesting how watching his wife angry turned him on, of course if her anger was directed towards someone else. If it was against him he felt like crying, when it was for someone else it was extremely hot for him 

"Greece, maybe?" She asked leaning her head in his shoulder and giggling when she felt his hardness press into her thigh 

"Then we'll go, next week. Or tomorrow, ask for it and it's yours" 

"You pamper me way too much" He grinned and she pulled her own panties aside and pulling open his jeans gasping when he slide into her before pulling a condom in 

"Is next week okay?" She nodded and giggled when he bit her neck 

+

"Keep your phone with you all times" Marmee said clasping her hands in her shoulder "And you take care of my daughter" She said turning to look at Laurie 

"Will do, mother, will do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I don't know if you're seeing this but like I update and my story doesn't go all the way up and it's upsetting me, I think I'll write another au because the amount of fanfics there are of any laurie is so ridiculous and I just wanted to publish this and finish with it so I can move on to another  
> comment are always appreciated


End file.
